ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Trixters episodes
The Trixters is a American action-comedy animated series based on the animated short film [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZ-VOcgqZeg The Trixters in: Dance of Destruction or Whatever]. The series consits of TBA seasons, with TBA episodes. Episodes Pilot *Dance of Destruction or Whatever - Tibar uses a giant robot for making everybody in Rabbitropolis dancing, for destroying it. It's up of the Trixters to stop it. (It's actually the original short film which the series is based on, and it's considered as the show's official pilot, selected as part of the 20?? Nickelodeon Animated Shorts Program.) Season 1 #The Prankster - A wicked villain by the name of The Prankster plans to play prank everyone in Rabbitropolis. It's to the Trixters to stop him before everyone is humiliated. #Ms. Disaster - A weather girl named Brittany Walsh is fired from her job due to lying and is struck by a series of disasters and given control of the weather, and it's up to the Trixters to stop her. #The Black Knight - An British rabbit is made fun of due to his nature and then makes an iron knight suit planning to make everyone in Rabbitropolis his army, and the Trixters have to stop him, the only problem is that Text Girl has a crush on him. #Fusion Ray - Tibar invents a fusion ray that will fuse any animals of his choosing and creates an army of giant fusion monsters with it and are too strong for the Trixters. So Text Girl, being the tech person, creates the Trixbot to combat them. #The Woodpecker- When a woodpecker lover by the name of lance pecks is denied a loan for his woodpecker buisness, he goes mad and becomes the Woodpecker, pecking all wooden supplies and wood everywhere and it's up to the Trixters to stop the madman. #Bugeye - When a mad scientist is turned into a bugman, he plans to mutate everyone in Rabbitropolis and it's up to the Trixters to stop him. #Anti-Trixters - Tibar clones the Trixters and uses the clones to ruin the Trixters' good name. #Plankton - Plankton plans to take over Rabbitropolis after moving from Bikini Bottom and his un alive the Trixters since he can't say the k word out loud. #The Wizard - A nerd is made fun of for his g&g nature and becomes heckbent (since he can't swear in a kids toon) and becomes the Wizard and casts the Trixters in a mythical world of his creation. #Whatever Returns - Whatever returns from vanishing revealing that he didn't turn into nothing he teleported to a alien world where he is now heckbent on destroying Harecules and the Trixters. #The League of Evil Villains United Against Good Guys - All the Trixters' enemies unite against the Trixters. Fortunately, the Trixters manage to break up the league at the end. #TrixWinners - In a crossover event it reveals that the Breadwinners are big Trixters fans and in the Trixters time of need they summon them to help them stop Tibar. #Test Girl's Nightmare - Text Girl has been having nightmares and it's up to the Trixters to find the cause of them. #Mean Tiger - Tibar unleashes a mutant tiger which he names Mean Tiger and unleashes it on Rabbittropolis and it's up to the Trixters to teach him the error of his ways. #Bob the Evil Snack Making Guy - When a snack maker's products get's recalled and his production shut down he becomes Bob the Evil Snack Making Guy and feeds his snacks to the citizens of Rabbitropolis thus making then sick the Trixters have to stop him. #Rock Metal - When a out of work rockstar's guitair is struck by lightning he is able to control it's energy and become Rock Metal. it's up to the Trixter to cancel his concert. #Silencing Dr. D. Clef - When a musical doctor is pick on for slacking he finds out when he sings he can have anyone under his control thus he becomes Dr. D. Clef and plans to make the Mayor put him in charge the Trixters have to stop him. #The Concert of Evil - Dr. D. Clef, Rock Metal, and Bob the Evil Snack Making Guy team up to hypnotize the Trixters into being evil. It's up to Textgirl to stop them since the others are already hypnotized. #The Wedgie Rabbot - Tibar makes a rabbot that gives wedgies to everyone including the Trixters fed up with it the Trixters have to stop the rabbot and save Rabbitropolis from a major wedgie. #The Platypus Kid - When a kid is inspired by the Trixters to become a hero he becomes a platypus themed hero the Platypus Kid but reluctantly causes trouble but when the Trixters are captured by Plankton, it's up to him to save them. #The Platypus Kid Loves Textgirl - In this episode the Platypus Kid tries to admit his feelings to Textgirl but must prove it when she is capture on a scouting mission while the others are sick. #Big Cat Bruiser - When a crime boss is disfigured and scarred he wreaks havoc he get's his old gang back together to wreak havoc his first target the Trixters. #Bye Bye Trixters (season finale) - The world seems not to need the Trixters anymore the Trixters struggle to cope in the real world. Season 2 #All New Operation - The Trixters return to action and their first mission is to stop a giant gorilla from attacking Rabbitropolis #the eggciting adventure-when rabbittropolis's supply of eggs dissapear it's up to the trixters to find out the reason #the return of the league of evil villains united against good guys-the eloevuagg returns and they're plan destroy the trixters #space wars-in a parody of star wars the trixter must stop darth tibar from ruling the galaxy #the trixters in court (not related to the franklin and crash episode)-when the trixters are sued by tibar for personal injury the only lawyer that can help is the platypus kid #crabmeat-when a mutant crab attacks the town he dubs himself crabmeat and it's up to the trixters to stop him and turn him into seafood #new evil members-the league of evil villains against good guys returns with new members from previous episodes and plans to make a doomsday device to destory the trixters hq #the death of harecules?-when harcules dies in a explosive sacrifice it seems the trixters without a leader but is harecules really dead? Category:Episode list Category:Episode lists